Sentimientos de amor
by KarlaVulturiCullen
Summary: Titulo Real Más Allá Del Amor. Cuenta la historia del romance entre Renesmee Cullen y Alec Vulturi,no todo será tan facil como ellos creen su amor tendrá que pasar por muchas pruebas y nuevos enemigos ¿Seran capaces estas dos familias de unirse y luchar juntas?
1. Prefacio

Prefacio

Mi nombre es Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan soy una híbrida es decir mitad humana mitad vampira gracias a mi acelerado crecimiento ya aparento unos 16 años. Como ya sabeis mis padre son Edward Cullen y Bella Swan. Ellos son vampiros completos y son unos padres muy cariñosos pero muy muy muy sobreprotectores si por ellos fuese aun seria una bebe ellos no puede afrontar que ya no soy una niña.

Por otro lado están mis abuelos Carlisle y Esme que son muy cariñosos conmigo claro como no serlo si soy su unica nieta.

También tengo unos tios maravillosos como mi tia Rosalie que es como mi segunda madre ella me quiere y me cuida como está su pareja mi tio Emmett que es grande y fuerte como un oso pero a la vez tierno como un peluche por eso es mi tio Emmett alias ¨oso de peluche¨ . También tengo otro tio mi tio Jasper que aunque parezca serio también es muy dulce. Y aqui viiene mi pesadilla mi tia Alice ella es pequeña cualquiera la cofundiria con un duende pero es un terremoto sobre todo cuando se trata de compras está bien admito que me encanta salir de compras pero con Alice rapidamente se te quitan las ganas.

Bueno Jacob no es de mi familia pero lo considero como tal ya que es mi mejor amigo o más bien mi hermano.

Bueno dejando ami familia aparte les cuento que ya han pasado 10 años desde que los Vulturis vinieron a acabar conmigo , pero despues de eso mi vida pasó a ser perfecta mas bien aburrida , aveces quisiera salir de aquí conocer mundo mas bien siempre me ha dado cierta curiosidad por conocer Italia si ya se que suena un poco loco de mi parte ya que alli se encuentran los Vulturis pero no creo que me hagan nada.

Espero que les guste mi historia soy nueva y ojala y lean mi historia intentare actualizar todos los dias.

Me encantaria que dejen su comentario para saber como voy porfis dejen su comentario


	2. Visión

Visión

Los rayos del sol que provenian de mi ventana me cegaron por unos segundos parpadee un par de veces para acostumbrarme a esa luz.

Hoy el dia en Forks estaba nublado como casi todos los dias en el pueblo me fui a duchar y rapidamente baje para desayunar , pero no encontré a nadie tan solo una nota que decia:

Buenos Días Nessie, bueno si no nos encuentras es que hemos ido a cazar volveremos pronto.

Te quiere, la familia Cullen.

PD:Preparate el desayuno pero no quemes la cocina.

``Genial´´ pensé ahora me tocaba hacerme el desayuno y no será nada fácil gracias a mi inexperiencia en la cocina.

Despues de una 10 minutos prepare como pude una tortilla, cereales y un zumo de naranja me quedé satisfecha con el resultado todo estaba riquisimo. Cuando terminé de lavar las cosas que habia manchado llegó el resto de mi familia un tanto alarmada.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté un poco preocupada

-Hija es que Alice ha tenido una visión-respondió mi papa depositando un beso en la frente.

-¿Sobre qué trata papá?-pregunte un poco alarmada al ver las caras de mis familiares.

-Los Vulturis vienen a Forks.

No me lo puedo creer aquellos vampiros que trataron de matarme hace años vienen a Forks ``Espero que no nos hagan daño´´ .

-Tranquila hija según la visión de Alice vienen a ver tu crecimiento ya que ahora eres inmortal-me dijo mi padre tras aver leido mi negativo pensamiento ``Gracias por aclarar las dudas papá y por meterte en mi cabeza´´ pensé a lo cual mi padre soltó una risita.

-Bueno tia y ¿cuando vendrán?-pregunté dejando de lado mi conversación metal con papá.

-Mañana vendrán-respondió mi tia mucho mas tranquila.

Asentí y me dirigí a mi habitación a despejar un poco mi mente tras la noticia de la llegada de los Vulturis.

El resto del día transcurrió normal como siempre mi tio Emmett viendo un partido de futbol mi padre tocando el piano para mamá Rosalie, Alice y mi abuela Esme eligiendo la nueva decoracion de la casa , Jasper leyendo y mi abuelo arreglando unos papeleos del hospital enfin todo normal mas bien decir aburrido aunque mañana abrá mas emoción por la llegada de Los Vulturis.

Espero que les este gustando la historia y no sean malos conmigo es mi primera historia por favor quiero saber que opinan asi que comenten porfis!


	3. Descubriendo la verdad

Descubriendo la verdad

Renesmee P.O.V

La mañana y la tarde se pasaron como siempre aburridas. Depronto pude eschuchar el motor de una moto y ese olor que era de Jacob ``Bien viene Jacob mi salvación al aburrimiento´´ pensé.

-Me agrada mucho que te diviertas en casa hija-me dijo mi padre con sarcasmo a lo cual mi madre frunció el ceño por el comentario de papá.

-¿De qué estais hablando?- preguntó mamá. Mi papá le iba a contestar a su pregunta pero fue interrumpido por el vozarrón de Jake.

-¿Qué hay familia Cullen?- dijo con esa sonrisa tan caracteristica de él-Hola princesa- me saludo Jake abrazandome y depositando un beso a mi mejilla a lo cual mi padre soltó un gruñido.

-Oh vamos Edward sabes que no pienso en Nessie de esa forma-le comunicó Jacob a papá.

-Más te vale Jacob Black- le advirtió.

-Bueno Nessie queria invitarte a que vengas a la Push hoy, es que hay una fogata y van a estar todos ¿que te parece?

-Genial-bien podría salir de aquí y divertirme un poco-Ahora vuelvo espera que me voy a duchar y me cambio y nos vamos. Estaba por salir corriendo cuando mi padre me dijo.

-Ey señorita ¿con el permiso de quién va a salir?- bien ahora estropearía mis planes y no saldría.

-Vamos Edward dejala salir además que va a ir con Jake no le va a pasar nada-le dijo mi madre.

-Está bien pero no vengas muy tarde ya sabes que mañana va a ser un día movidito-madre mia no me acordaba que llegaban los Vulturis, pero eso no me impediría que me divirtese.

-Gracias papi eres el mejor del mundo y tu también mami los amo- dije mientras corria a cambiarme.

Me duche ,me puse un short vaquero con una blusa con rayas negrras y blancas y en el centro tenía la lengua de los Rolling Stones, me maquille un poco ya que me gustaba ir al natural y deje mi pelo suelto con sus rizos. Bajé rapidamente y allí me esperaba Jake.

-Ya estoy lista- dije alegremente.

- Bien vamos princesa.

-Ey sobrinita no hagas cosas indecentes con el perro ee- me dijo mi tio Emmett mientras que yo me ponía roja.

-EMMETT-gritaron todos.

Pronto salimos de allí y nos dirigimos a la Push donde nos esperaban todos.

-Hola Nessie- me saludaron todos al unisono.

-Hola chicos.

Después de tanta charla Jake me dijo que tenía algo importante que decirme así que me dirigí a la playa con él.

-Verás Nessie yo...espero que no te lo tomes mal ni nada pero por favor dejame explicarte todo- Me dijo a lo cual yo me tensé¿ que me querría decir? Solo asentí haciendole entender que queria que siguiese.-Nessie yo estoy imprimado y la persona de la que estoy imprimado es de ti-No me lo podia creer mi mejor amigo imprimado de mi.

-Jake yo...no te quiero romper el corazón pero ya sabes lo que yo pienso del amor ahora mismo sería un obstáculo en mi vida y...

-No Nessie no lo entiendes yo no te veo como mi pareja ni nada parecido yo te veo como a mi hermana la imprimación no solo consiste en el amor bueno si pero no en el amor de parejas solo sino también un amor de hermanos-con eso que me dijo me quedé más tranquila.

-Uff me has dejado mucho más tranquila creía que tu querrías que yo sea tu novia ya sabes al igual que lo son Sam y Emily.

-Claro que no princesa yo solo te veo como una hermana pequeña y a lo que el amor sería un obstáculo en tu vida no pienses así Nessie pronto llegará la persona adecuada para ti que hará que no pienses lo mismo.

-Bueno eso está por verse-agregué yo-tu ya sabes Jake siempre he estado en casa y solo los conozco a ustedes y a mi familia me encantaría conocer mundo.

-Bueno si tu lo dices...oye y como es eso que dijo tu padre que mañana será un dia ``movidito´´.

-Es que mañana llegan los Vulturis-pude ver como Jacob se tensó-pero no te preocupes tan solo vienen a ver mi crecimiento-dicho esto se relajó.

-Ness si quieres puedo ir mañana a tu casa por si llegase a pasar algo.

-No hace falta Jake, pero si eso te hace quedar más tranquilo.

Dimos por finalizada la conversación y me llevó hasta mi casa. Saludé a todos y luego me dirigí a mi habitación para descansar ya que mañana llegarían los Vulturis.

**Si ya se que por ahora esta aburrido, pero luego vendran escenas de amor y mucho más así que tengan paciencia y porfavor comenten y dejen reviews porfiss asi sabre sus opiniones y criticas** **e intentare mejorar**

**gracias por leer los amo. =)**


	4. Los Vulturis

Los VUlturis

Renesmee P.O.V

Ya había amanecido hoy sería ``el gran día´´ , hoy llegarían los Vulturis pero la llegada de los encapuchados no me arrunaría mis planes y digo mis planes por que como hoy era sábado saldría a correr y a cazar asi que me fui a duchar y me cambie de ropa, me puse una camiseta deportiva blanca, un short azul y unos trainers é a desayunar y allí estaban todos excepto mis padres.

-Buenos días familia-dije con mucha alegría, nose por que pero me sentía feliz.

-Buenos días Nessie ¿por qué razón estas tan contenta? se supone que hoy vienen los Vulturis y pensabamos que estarias nerviosa-me dijo mi abuelita Esme.

-Si lo sé pero no les tengo miedo , ademas que me voy a ir a cazar.

-Vaya la pequeñaja nos salió valiente-chistó mi tio Emmett.

-Más valiente que tu tío Em-le dije dirigiendome a la escucharon las risas de todos.

Estuve corriendo por mucho tiempo hasta que me llegó el efluvio de un ciervo, corrí a velocidad vampírica y allí se encontrana el animal, no me lo pensé ni dos veces y le succioné toda la sangre.

Cuando terminé salí corriendo a casa ,iba pensando en como estarían los Vulturis, es decir cuando los vi por primera vez era una niña pequeña y a los pude reconocer eran a Aro, Marco y Cayo...iba tan concetrada en mis pensamiento que me choque con algo y caí encima de ese algo.

-Oh madre mia que dolor-me quejé.

-Vaya si el que tendría que quejar soy yo pequeña.-esa voz era hermosa y al abrir los ojos lo pude ver era un chico pálido, cabello castaño y ojos rojos era como un ángel espera espera espera he dicho ojos rojos eso quiere decir que...¡era un vampiro!.

-Y tu qui...quien e... eres...-dije con la voz temblorosa.

-Pequeña te responderé a las preguntas que quieras, aunque prefiero hacer otras cosas...-dijo con una voz ¿seductora? a la vez que rodeaba mi cintura con sus brazos y me acercaba más a él y estaba a poco centímetros de esos labios que me daban ganas de besarlos ``¿Renesmee Cullen te estas escuchando? es un extraño recuerda´´me dije a mi misma.

-¡QUITAME LAS MANOS DE ENCIMA! NO SABES QUIEN SOY Y TE TOMAS ESAS CONFIANZAS Y NO ME LLAMES PEQUEÑA MI NOMBRE ES RENESMEE CULLEN.-le grité al mismo tiempo que me levantaba.

-Oh con que Renesmee Cullen ee-dijo él levantándose y antes de que le dijese algo salió corriendo a velocidad vampí sola en el bosque ese tio tan tan tan guapo o no mi mente me está jugando una mala pasada ese tio era un estupido.

Dejé de pensar en él y me dirigí a casa ya que me tendría que cambiar para recibir a los Vulturis.

Al llegar a casa me dirigí a mi habitación y me duché me cambié de ropa me puse unos pantalones pitillo un basico blanco y una camiseta para convinar color beige que dejé abierta y unas manoletinas bajé estaban todos tensos.

-¿Qué pasa?-dije preocupada.

-Ya llegan los Vulturis-dijo mi tia Alice.

-Ah ok, pero no se preocupen no me va a pasar nada-dije para tranquilizarlos un poco lo cual resultó.

-Ya están aquí- nos comunicó papá.

Y era verdad mi abuelo Carlisle y mi abuela Esme fueron a abrir la puerta y allí se encontraban siete personas 4 encapuchados y 3 que no lo estaban los que no estaban esos eran Aro, Marco y Cayo lo raro es que venian con ¿ropa normal? ``Los Vulturis se han vuelto modernos´´ pensé a lo que mi padre soltó una risita por mi comentario.

-Hola Carlisle viejo amigo-dijo Aro con una sonrisa.

-Hola Aro ¿cómo va todo?-preguntó mi abuelo tan pacificamente- pasen, como si estuviesen en su casa.

-Muy bien amigo-dijo Aro seguido por su sequito de encapuchados-pero bueno ya saben a lo que venimos ¿verdad?.

-Claro Aro, Renesmee ven aquí por favor- me comunicó mi abuelo a lo que accedí gustosamente.

-Hay que ver en que hermosa mujer te has convertido querida digna de una Cullen.

-Gracias Aro-dije al mismo tiempo que me ponía esto los encapuchados se sacaron sus capas.

Los fui viendo uno a era tan grande como tio Emmett, otro era mas bajito pero tambien era alto, la otro era una chica rubia muy guapa con rostro angelical me recordaba a alguien y al último en sacarse la capucha fue...``Oh dios mio el chico del bosque que hacia aquí,¿ acaso era un Vulturi?´´.

-¡TU!-grité e hice que él sonriera con una hermosa sonrisa ``callate consciencia´´ y todos me miraban sorprendidos por el grito y mi padre me miraba extraño.

**Bueno los Vulturis ya han llegado y Renesmee ya conoció al misterioso chico del bosque...¿que pasará despues?Actualizaré pronto espero que les haya gu**s**tado el capitulo y comenten por favor los amo =)**


	5. Aclaraciones presentaciones y compras

Aclaraciones presentaciones y compras

Renesmee P.O.V

Al notar que todo el mundo me miraba confundido no pude evitar sonrojarme aunque en parte era por la sonrisa de ese...Vulturi. Mi padre me miraba confundido tal vez ya debe haber leido mi mente asi que le dije ``Luego te lo cuento papá´´ a lo que él asintió, pero su mirada estaba fija en mi tia Alice que tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja ``¿Que estará pasando por esa loca cabecita?´´ mi padre no me contestó por lo que supuse que estaba muy concentrado en tia Alice.

-Así que ustedes se conocen-dijo Aro rompiendo ese silencio sepulclar en el cual nos encontrabamos todos.

-Tuvimos un pequeño encuentro en el bosque maestro ¿verdad Renesmee?- le comunicó a Aro con una gran sonrisa.

-Eee...claro que si...-no me sé su nombre pero él si sabe el mio-aunque no fue mucho de mi agrado el encuentro...¿como dijiste que te llamabas?.

-Pues ami si que me agradó pequeña y no he dicho mi nombre pero ya que lo deseas tanto saber...te dire que mi nombre es Alec pequeña hermosa-me dijo a la vez que besaba mi mano a lo que no puede evitar sonrojarme.

-Ya te e dicho que me llamo Renesmee-dije cortante.

-Oh vaya parece que no le caes muy bien Alec-dijo Marco con un tono lo había escuchado hablar pero juraría que dijo eso en tono de burla.

-Bueno ya que se conocen estos dos jóvenes también nos presentaremos los demas, como ya sabreís yo soy Aro.-aclaró él.

-Yo soy Caius.

-Yo soy Marco.

-Mi nombre es Felix-dijo un chico bastante alto y musculoso como tio Emmett.

-Me llamo Demetri-dijo el chico que era un poco mas bajo que el anterior.

-Pues mi nombre es Jane-dijo la chica rubia de rostro angelical-un gusto conocerte Renesmee espero que seamos amigas-me habían dicho que era una chica sádica pero su voz sonaba tan sincera conmigo.

-Y yo soy Alec y Renemee espero que perdones nuestro incidente en el bosque y seamos amigos bueno y como habrás notado Jane y yo somos gemelos.

-Mmm por eso tanto parecido...

-Bueno ya que nos hemos presentados todos Carlisle viejo amigo queria pedirte si nos podremos quedar aquí un tiempo bueno mis hermanos y yo nos iremos pero Alec, Jane , Felix y Demetri se quedaran aqui claro si ustedes aceptan.

-Claro Aro ningún problema, aunque alguien tendrá que compartir habitación con Renesmee ya que solo tenemos 3 libres- ¿QUEEE? yo iba a compartir habitación.

-Por mi no habría problema con compartir habitación-dijo Alec con una gran sonrisa ¿de verdad creería que iba a compartir habitación con él?, iba a decir algo pero Jane se adelantó.

-¡¿Qué?! no lo sueñes Renesmee compartirá habitación conmigo no te importa ¿verdad Renesmee?-me dijo haciendo un puchero como Alice.

-Claro que la compartiré contigo Jane.

-Bien entonces ya está todo listo entonces chicos sigan las ordenes de los Cullen y no hagan cosas malas- les comunicó Aro.

-Si maestro-dijeron todos al unisono.

-Alec no molestes a Renesmee-le dijo Aro con una sonrisa pícara ¿pero que les pasaba a todos hoy? Alec tan solo se limitó a asentir y me brindó una sonrisa.

Despues de que se fueron los líderes Vulturis estubimos hablando con Alec, Jane , Felix y Demetri.

-Chicos ustedes no conocen Forks así que será mejor que lo conozcan por si quieren salir algún dia y no se vayan a perder-les comunicó papá.

-Si pero no pueden salir con esas ropas eso significa...-dijo mi tia Alice ``oh oh esto no va a salir bien´´

-¡VAAMOS DE COMPRAS!-gritaron Alice y Jane ,espera ¡Jane también! ``Nooooo ahora mi nueva amiga es tambien una loca por las compras como Alice´´.

-¡NO!-gritaron todos los Vulturis.

-Oh si claro que si- dijo Jane- ireis si no quereis probar mi don-esto lo dijo en un tono amenazador que daba escalofrío.

-Hermana sabes que no me gusta ir de compras y no usarás tu don con tu hermanito ¿verdad?-dijo Alec haciendo un puchero si se veía tan adorable ¿pero que estoy diciendo? ante esto que le dijo Alec, Jane sonrió y de repente Alec empezó a gritar.

-El hecho de que seas mi hermano no quita que use mi don contigo-dijo Jane parando su don y todos empezaron a reir.

-Vaya la enana rubita si que da miedo-dijo mi tio Emmett con lo cual Jane lo fulminó con la mirada-Retiro lo dicho no me hagas nada.

-!Jane estas loca¡-chilló Alec.

-Bueno ya estamos todos listos para irnos de compras-dijo Jane ignorando lo que le había dicho Alec.

Nos dirigimos a los coches de la familia yo iba en el volvo plateado de papá claro lo conducia él y mamá iba a su lado y en la parte trasera ibamos Jane, Alec y los otros coches iban Emmett, Rosalie y Felix, en otro iban Jasper Alice y Demetri y en el otro mis abuelos. Nose como lo hicieron pero Jane y Alice consiguieron que viniesemos todos supongo que será por miedo a la tortura de Jane o a las amenazas de Alice.

-No hagaís nada tortolitos que estan los padres de Nessie delante-dijo mi tio Emmett con lo cual me puse roja y Alec se limitó a reir a carcajadas.

Cuando llegamos al centro comercial terminamos con todas las tiendas en muy poco tiempo, incluso entramos a una tienda donde vendian ropa de etiqueta.

-Alec vete a probar este traje-le dijo Jane.

-Pfff...está bien-era muy gracioso ver como Jane siendo mas baja que Alec le diese ordenes.

-Nessie pruebate este vestido te quedará genial-mi tia alice me pasó un vestido blanco que llegaba un poco mas arribba de la rodilla y estaba adorrnado con una cinta con lunares.

-Ok.

Al salir pude ver a Alec con un traje negro estaba muy sexy...emm que acabo de decir menos mal que no estaba papá para leerme la la mente.

-Woww Nessie te ves...

-Perfecta-terminó de decir Alec , vi como mis mejillas se encendieron.

-Gra..gracias-tonta solo puedes decir eso-tu tambien te ves genial.

-Si pequeña tu y yo hariamos muy buena pareja-como no ya tenia que salir Alec el arrogante y acabar con toda la magia.

-No lo creo.-dije cortante y me dirigí a cambiarme.

Despues pagamos todo y nos fuimos a casa tal y como vinimos. Al llegar a casa pusimoos todo en los armarios correspondientes claro que tambien compramos otro armario para Jane ya que el mio estaba lleno y como estaba muy cansada me despedí de todos y me fui a dormir.

¿**que les pareció ? admito que no escribo muy bien pero es que no tngo mucha inspiracion lo siento pero por favor creo quue aprenderia mas si ustedes me dicen que tengo que mejorar por favor no olviden dejar sus criticas u opiniones Reviews porfavor :)**


	6. De paseo y con celos

De paseo y con celos

Renesmee P.O.V

-¡NESSIEE DESPIERTA YA DORMILONA!- esa era la voz de ¿Jane?

-Cinco minutos mas por favor...-dije eso y seguí durmiendo.

-Tu lo has querido-``oh oh esto no pinta nada bien´´ de repente siento que el agua me cae encima y estaba helada.

-!JANE TE VAS A ENTERAR¡- y así mojada como estaba la empezé a perseguir por toda la casa.

-Hola chicas que esta...¿pasando?-dijo Felix luego vio que yo estaba empapada y se empieza a reir a carcajada seguido por las risas de mis familiares.

-Renesmee deja ya de perseguir a Jane y Jane pidele disculpas a Nessie-dijo Carlisle alarmado por el alboroto que estabamo formando.

-Pero abuelito mira como me ha puesto...-en eso entró Alec y se me quedó mirando con cara de tonto.

-Wooww que buen recibimiento pequeña-este chico es tonto de pronto se escuchó el gruñido de mi padre.

-Alec Vulturi es mi hija en la que estas pensando-dijo mi padre enfadado``¿que estaria pensando?´´.

-Lo siento Edward-dijo Alec con cara de perrito mojado ``oins que adorable se veía ¿pero que estoy pensando?´´.

-Renesmee tu tampoco pienses en el Vulturi.

-Oh Edward deja de leerles la mente , tranquilo chicos ya os cubro con mi escudo-de repente senti una ola calida eso quiere decir que ya tenia el escudo puesto.

-Muchas gracias-dijimos Alec y yo al mismo tiempo a lo cual sonreimos.

-Nessie vete a cambiar de ropa por que vas a enseñarles el pueblo a nuestro invitados-dijo mi abuela Esme.

-Si ahora voy-dije y subi rapidamente a mi habitación me fui a duchar aunque con todo el agua que me habia echado í rapido me puse unos pantalones pitillo una blusa rosa unas botas con tacón negras y una cazadora de cuero negra.

-Ya estoy lista y ¿vosotros chicos?.

-Yo tambien lo estoy dijo Felix-iba con unos vaqueros y un jersey gris.

-Y yo tambien-dijo Jane vaya si que venía guapa iba con unos vaqueros negros una blusa roja unas botas del mismo tono que su blusa y una chaqueta de lana negra.

-Vaya que guapa estas Jane-dije Felix juraria que si Jane fuese humana estuviese roja.

-¿Quien mas falta?-preguntó Demetri él iba con unos pantalones negros vaqueros una camiseta blanca y una chaqueta negra.

-Faltaba yo siento tardarme pero esque uno tiene que ponerse guapo aunque no me haga falta-ese era Alec como no era un creido ``pero un creido que es muy guapo´´ callate conciencia.

El llevaba puesto unos vaqueros azules una camiseta gris con letras negras que decia ``Vampire´´ y una cazadora de cuero negro.

-Vaaya que modesto-dijo yo ironicamente.

-¿Acaso tu no piensas eso pequeña?-dijo acercandose a mi depositando un beso en mi sonrojé.

-Claro que no-dije cortante y me dirigí a la puerta.

-Entonces ¿por qué te sonrojas cada vez que me acerco a ti?-mierda lo ha notado ``Venga date por vencida dile que es guapo´´ gritaba mi conciencia pero me tragué mi orgullo y no le dije nada.

-Venga Alec deja de ligar y vámonos ya-dijo Demetri.

Salimos y estuvimos paseando por la plaza de Forks por el parque luego estuvimos recorriendo todo Port Angeles todas las chicas se quedaban viendo a Felix con lo cual Jane gruñia y no se le escapaba hacer presente a su don y alguna que otra chica le empezaba a doler la cabeza tambien se fijaban en Demetri y en Alec y este no hacía otra cosa que seguirles el rollo y coqueteaba con ellas pero si será estupido pero que digo acaso estoy ¿celosa? no definitivamente me estaba volviendo Jane y yo disfrutabamos viendo como los chicos se ponian a gruñir por que los otros nos miraban el primero en hacer presentes sus celos fue Felix ya que un chico le guiño el ojo a me dio un poco de hambre y tambien necesitaba descansar.

-Chicos tengo hambre-dije un poco apenada.

-Oh entonces era tu tripa la que gruñia yo pensaba que se avecinaba una tormeta-dijo Alec tan gracioso como siempre.

-Idiota...-susurré.

-Te he escuchado pequeña, pero bueno ¿que vas a comer?-pregunto amablemente...raro verdad.

-Pues una hamburguesa y un refresco no me vendrian mal.-y dicho esto nos diriguimos a una hamburgueseria que habia en Port Angeles.

-Hola buenas que desea-me preguntó un chico alto rubio con ojos verdes la verdad esque era guapo y tendria unos 18 años.

-Hola-dije mostrando una de mis mejores sonrisas-pues querría una hamburguesa y una cocacola por favor.

-¿ Algo mas ?¿Para llevar o la comerá aquí?-pregunto amablemente.

-No nada más y será para llevar-dicho esto el chico me entregó el ticket y una servilleta al abrirla ponía.

``Hola guapa mi nombre es Erick si te apetece quedamos un dia de estos este es mi número 555-098-898 Llámame´´.

De repente noté como alguien me quitó la nota.

-Toma puedes guradarte la nota no le interesas-le dijo Alec groseramente a el chico estaba ¿celoso?

-¿Quien eres tu para decidir sobre ella?-le dijo el chico a Alec en el mismo tono.

-Es mi novia-!¿que?¡ ¿acabo de escuchar bien? acaso Alec estaba loco.

-Oh tio lo siento no sabía que era tu novia-dijo el chico apenado.

-Pues que te quede claro y que no vuelva a suceder esto o le diré a tu jefe que intentas ligar con las clientes-si definitivamente estaba loco, el chico le paso mi pedido y salimos de ahi.

-¿Por qué le dijiste eso?-le chillé a Alec nada mas salir de ahí.

-Renesmee dejame tranquilo-dijo serio y cortante ``vayaa nunca me había hablado de esa forma´´ iba a decirle algo pero Jane me hizo una señal de que lo dejara tranquilo.

Estube enseñandoles el resto del pueblo mientras comía mi hamburguesa y tomaba mi cocacola

Alec estaba muy distante conmigo y eso en parte me dolía.

Llegamos a casa y yo estaba muy cansada me fui a duchar me puse el pijama y me fui al salón.

Estabamos todos así que decidimos poner una película llamada ``Expediente Warren the conjuring´´ era de miedo en el sofá estabamos los cuatro Demetri, Felix ,Jane, Alec y yo en ese vez que había una escena de miedo gritaba y me cubria con una almohada el resto se reía excepto mamá que hacía lo mismo aprovechando que papá estaba al lado.

-Jane si tienes miedo yo te protejo-escuché como le susurró Felix.

-Tranquilo Felix-dijo ella depositando un beso en su mejilla ``estos dos estan juntos´´ pensé papá me miró y asintió.

-Pequeña si tienes miedo te protejo-me dijo Alec con una sonrisa.

-Ni lo sueñes Vulturi-de repente sale una escena de mucho miedo grito y abrazo a Alec.

-Decias algo pequeña-me dijo Alec cubriendome con su brazo la verdad se esta a muy agusto aquí.

-Bueno vale me da miedo no te importa que te abrace ¿verdad?-dije haciendo un pucherito.

-Sabía que no te resistirias a mis encantos pequeña.

-Oh por favor que creido eres-dije soltandome de su abrazo.

-Era broma pequeña-dijo el volviendome a abrazar.

-Quereis callaros ya tortolistos-dijo mi tio Emmett mientras yo me ponía roja - somos vampiros y os escuchamos asi que callaros.

Alec soltó una carcajada mientras yo me ponia mas que roja.

Mi madre se acercó a mi -Os cubro con mi escudo vale-lo dijo tan bajito que casi ni la escuchaba.

-Gracias-dijo Alec ``¿como es que el podia escucharlo?´´

Otra vez sentí esa ola de calidez rodearme.

Cuando terminó la pelicula seguía abrazada a Alec de repente se escuchó un carraspeo y era de mi papá y me puse roja.

-Tengo sueño me voy a dormir buenas noches-lo dijje tan rapido que si no fuesen vampiros no me hubiesen entendido.

Rapidamente me fui a dormir aunque me venian imágenes de la pelicula y no podía ``Papá tengo miedo no puedo dormir´´ pensé de repente pasó mi padre por la puerta

-¿Quieres que llame a Alec?-¿quée por qué a el?- es por que estabas muy agusto con él y creo que no tendria problema al venir aquí.

-Ee..papá...-dije pero me interrumpió.

-Alec- ``¿que estaba haciendo?´´.

-¿Me has llamado Edward?-note como en su voz habia preocupacion ¿se estaba preocupando por mi? papá asintió ``ohh que lindo´´

-Si es que Nessie no puede dormir y creo que si te quedas aquí podrá hacerlo.-dijo mi padre así de repente.

-¿De verdad pequeña?-noté como se le formaba una sonrisa en el rostro y yo asentí.

-Vigilaré tus pensamiento Vulturi así que no te pases-dijo mi padre y se fue.

-Bueno pues pequeña venga a dormir buenas noches-me depositó un beso en mi frente y se quedó de pie.

-¿Te vas a quedar de pie?-le pregunté.

-¿Prefieres que esté en la cama contigo?-me puse roja y asenti.

-Está bien bueno pequeña no tengas pesadillas yo vigilaré tus sueños toda la noche-dijo acostandose al lado mio.

Cuando me dijo eso tan solo susurré -Buenas noches Alec y gracias- le iba a preguntar porque se puso asi en el hamburgueseria pero no queria estropear este momento tan bonito despues de eso me dormí profundamente.

**¿que os pareció el capitulo? No olvideis dejar vuestro Reviews por favor.**


	7. Primer Beso y Pelea

Primer beso y pelea

Renesmee P.O.V.

Me desperté sola en mi cama parece ser que Alec no estaba alli, me preocupé asi que baje al salón ave si estaba y allí estaba viendo la televisión tan perfecto como siempre``pero que estoy diciendo´´.

-Buenos dias Alec, ¿donde están todos?-dije un poco adormilada.

-Ah buenos dias pequeña se han ido han cazar ¿quieres que te prepare el desayuno?-dijo Alec levantandose y depositando un beso en mi mejillla.

-¿Tu por que no has ido a cazar? ¿como vas a prepararme el desayuno si no comes comida humana?

-No he ido a cazar por que no queria dejarte sola-ohh que atento es-y aunque no lo creas se cocinar aunque hace siglos que no lo hago.

-Si quieres te ayudo, no quiero que me envenenes-al decir eso se rio a carcajadas.

-Si eso te deja mas tranquila-dijo con una sonrisa.

Tenia una cara de concentracion mientras sacaba los ingredientes , sacabo unos huevos de la nevera, la harina...todos los ingredientes necesarios para hacer unas crÊpes. Cuando sacó la harina se me ocurrió una idea genial que era mancharlo cogi un poco de harina en mi mano.

-Alec mira-dije el se giró y le tiré la harina a la cara.

-Te vas a arrepentir de esto pequeña-dijo cogiendo otro puñado de harina mucho más gran de que el mio y arrojandolo a mi cara.

Y así empezamos una guerra de harina y empecé a correr por la casa hasta que me tropecé pero antes de caer Alec me cogió y quedé a poco centímetros de su cara.

-Eh...gra...gracias por cogerme-dije muy nerviosa nose que tiene el que me pone nerviosa.

-De nada pequeña-dijo poniendome de pie, pero seguiamos quedando ha centímetros el uno del otro.

En un impulso puse mis brazos alrededor se su cuello y puso sus manos por mi cintura lo hicimos todo al mismo tiempo como si estuviesemos coordinados de pronto sentí la necesidad de besarlo y el también lo notó asi que nos findimos en profundo beso lleno de amor cariño y pasión era como si los dos estuviesemos esperando ese momento con ansias eramos dos piezas de puzzle que encajaban a poco nos fuimos separando y ambos teniamos una sonrisa en la cara.

-Eso fue increible-dijo él.

-Si que lo fue-dije y otra vez nos volvimos a fundir en un separamos y nos acordamos de que la casa estaba hecha un desastre.

-Creo que deberiamos ordenar un poco-dijo él con esa sonrisa que me volvia loca, ``si lo admito su sonrisa es perfecta´´.

-Emm..creo que si, Alec intenta no pensar en el beso o papá nos mata.

-Claro pequeña lo que tu digas.

Estabamos empezando a ordenar todo cuando se abrió la puerta y llegaban todos.

-¿¡Pero que es este desastre!?-gritó tia Rosalie.

-Es que tuvimos una pequeña guerra Alec y yo-dije nerviosa y roja.

-Uhh los tortolitos que estarian haciendo-chistó mi tio Emmett haciendo que me ponga mas roja de lo que estaba.

-La culpa la tiene Nessie, mirad como me ha puesto-dijo Alec desde luego sabia mentir mejor que yo.

-Pero si yo tambien tengo harina por todas partes hasta en mi pelo-dije.

-No es mi culpa tu empezaste-dijo serio.

Empezamos a discutir como niños pequeños diciendo de quien era la culpa y todos se estabn riendo por nuestro infantil comportamiento.

¡Callaros ya y ordenad todo esto!-gritó papá a lo cual yo me asusté.

-Si señor-digimos Alec y yo haciendo el tipico saludo militar.

No tardamos mucho en ordenar luego subí me duché y me puse unos vaqueros negros una blusa blanca y un chalequito rosa para combinar con mis convers rosas.

-Pequeña voy a ir a cazar ya que no fui esta mañana ¿me acompañas?-me dijo Alec.

-E..claro claro ¿puedo papá?-pregunté estaba rogando para que dijese que si.

-Claro hija ve con cuidado, cuidala Alec.

-Claro Edward-dijo Alec mirandome con una sonrisa la cual correspondí.

Salimos y nos dirigimos al bosque que estaba cerca de casa,cuando estabamos ya alejados de casa veo que Alecc me tira del brazo y me apega mucho mas a él.

-No podia esperar ha hacer esto otroa vez-no me dejo decir nada pero nos besamos, al principio me sorprendio pero luego le correspondí el beso.

Nos separamos debido a que escuchamos un crujido y Alec me puso detrás suyo para entre las sombras salió un gran lobo rojizo sabía perfectamente quien era...era Jacob, pero saltó encima de Alec ¡estaba loco!

-!Jake para¡-dije entre sollozos no podia permitir que le hiciera daño a Alec- ¡JAKE! ¡DEJALE EMPAZ!.

El gran lobo rojizo se dirigió detrás de un arbol y cambio a su fase humana.

-¿Que demonios te pasa Nessie por qué defiendes a este...chupasangres?-eso ultimo lo dijo con desprecio.

-Mide tus palabras chucho-dijo Alec con el mismo tono que usó Jake.

-Jake el es mi amigo,¿no te acuerdas que te dije que venian los Vulturis?-dije enojada.

-Desde cuando los Vulturis son tus amigos Nessie ¡note acuerdas que te quisieron matar!-dijo gritando.

-Chuucho no le hables así a Nessie o te las verás conmigo-dijo Alec muy enojado.

-Te crees que te tengo miedo ee chupasangres.

-Jake para yaa él es mi amigo y claro que me acuerdo que quisieron matarme pero te recuerdo que tu tambien quisiste matarme cuando nací-chilleé.

-Nessie eso es diferente...-lo inerrumpí.

-Claro que no es igual tu creias que era una amenaza al igual que lo creian ellos pero no lo soy asi que adios Jake vuelve ha hablar conmigo cuando estes mas calmado-dije y le di la mano a Alec y para seguir cazando.

-Nessie espera...-escuche ue decia Jake a lo lejos.

-Yo Nessie nunca te pedí disculpas por lo que pasó hace 10 años-dijo Alec apenado.

-Tranquilo Alec sé que tu tan solo seguias ordenes-dije acariciando su mejilla.

De repente nos vino el efluvio de unos pumas y fuimos corriendo a velocidad vampírica donde estaban ellos, antes de cazar Alec me besó.

-Gracias por defenderme pequeña-dijo Alec.

-Tu tambien me defendiste así que estamos empaz-dije dandole un beso corto.

-Está bien.

-Bueno ya sabes bloquea tu mente para que papá no se entere lo que ha pasado.

-Tranquila ademas que siempre contamos con el escudo de tu madre-dijo con una sonrisa picara.

-Es verdad-y nos besamos con mucho mas amor.

¿que os ha parecido? espero que os haya gustado :)


End file.
